villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alan Yates' Crew
Alan Yates' Crew are the deuteragonists/secondary antagonists of Cannibal Holocaust (with Yates serving as the main) - they also happen to be Alan's friends and aid in his psychopathic "hobby" of touring the world and deliberately creating atrocities so as to obtain footage for "documentaries". In the main story of movie, they are already dead and their role is revealed through the film they made. Spurred by a combination of racism, arrogance and Yates' own bloodlust, the crew decided to try and provoke a tribe of cannibals in a remote jungle - hoping to profit off the misery they caused, instead the plan backfires horrifically on them and they are massacred by the tribe in revenge for numerous acts of war they put on said tribe (such as burning one of their villages alive and raping one of their women (who was killed by the tribe due to a loss of "honor")). Simple Synopsis In 1979, an American film crew disappears in the Amazon rainforest in Peru while filming a documentary about indigenous cannibal tribes. The team consists of Alan Yates, the director; Faye Daniels, his girlfriend and script girl; and two cameramen, Jack Anders and Mark Tomaso. Harold Monroe, an anthropologist at New York University, agrees to lead a rescue team in hopes of finding the missing filmmakers. After spending several days in Amazon rainforests, trekking, encountering tribes, investigating, participating in rituals, resolving hostilities from natives, Harold discovers that the missing filmmakers caused extraordinary acts of savageries towards the natives. Ultimately Harold found the long-decomposed remains of the Alan Yates' Crew and their 'documentary' footage. Back in New York, executives of the Pan American Broadcasting System invite Monroe to host a broadcast of the found documentary to be made from the recovered film. Monroe insists on viewing the raw footage first. The executives introduce him to Alan's work by showing an excerpt from his previous documentary, The Last Road to Hell, depicting executions in several war-torn countries. One of the executives tells Monroe that Alan staged such dramatic scenes to get more exciting footage. Monroe views the recovered footage, which first follows the group's trek through the jungle. After walking for days, their guide, Felipe, is bitten by a venomous snake. The group amputates Felipe's leg with a machete to save his life, but he quickly dies and is left behind. The remaining four locate the Yacumo Tribe; Jack shoots one in the leg so they can easily follow him to the village. Once they arrive, the crew forces the tribe into a hut and burn it down in order to stage a massacre for their film. Monroe harshly criticizes the staged scenes and poor treatment of the natives, but his concerns are ignored. The Comeuppance Monroe stills himself and finishes viewing the footage, and expresses his unveiled disgust to station executives about their decision to air the documentary. To convince them otherwise, he shows the the last remaining, unedited footage, which only Monroe has seen. The final two reels begin with the team locating a Ya̧nomamö girl, whom the men film and gang-rape as Faye tries to intervene. Afterwards, they encounter the same girl impaled on a wooden pole by a riverbank, where they claim the natives killed her. They are attacked by the enraged Ya̧nomamö Tribe in retaliation for the girl's rape and death. Jack is hit by a spear, and Alan shoots him so the team can film how the natives mutilate his corpse. As the three surviving team members try to escape, Faye is captured. Alan insists that they try to rescue her. Mark continues to film as she is raped, beaten to death, and beheaded. The Ya̧nomamö natives locate the last two team members as the footage ends with Alan's bloody face. Outraged by what they have seen, the executives order the footage to be destroyed. The crew's barbaric deed of attempting to gain notoriety at the expense of unsophisticated natives is to be buried for eternity and never to see the light of day, with virtually no decent human beings knowing of their existence. Members Alan Yates (leader) see the main article on Alan Yates for detailed information - (the main antagonist of the film and one of the more openly psychopathic) Alan Yates would be the last of the crew to die, apparently from an axe to the head (or possible blunt force) - he was presumably mutilated shortly after death and cannibalized by the tribe, who took his camera and put it in a secluded part of their village, believing it to be an evil item (due to it playing a role in many of the massacres). Faye Daniels (accomplice) Alan Yates girlfriend and sole female of the group, she is often seen as the least psychopathic of the group but did not do much to stop the atrocities of her insane boyfriend or the other men: in fact she seemed to object more to them "wasting tape" than them raping a native woman in front of her, she also willingly profited of atrocities such as burning women and children alive in huts : simply ignoring their pain. Faye would ultimately be gang-raped by the tribesmen and torn apart before being cannibalized as part of a "purifying" ritual by the tribe she had helped massacre. Jack Anders (camera man) Jack was one of Alan's camera men and committed numerous atrocities with the group, most notable was when he shot one of the tribal men in the leg to follow him to the village, which the crew then proceeded to butcher : not content with this Alan and his crew later found a local woman and Jack happily gang-raped her with a gleeful Alan, for no reason other than "fun". Jack would meet a somewhat fitting end in that when being chased by the same tribe he massacred Alan shot him in the leg, betraying Jack so as to film the tribe mutilating and eating his body. Mark Tomaso (second camera man) Mark was Alan's second camera man and much like Jack was an aid in the massacre of natives as well as deliberate defilement of the jungle for personal enjoyment : he mostly stuck to filming but did several villainous acts in the film such as burning a village and forcing women and children to remain in the burning huts, filming their deaths. He also happily engaged in a gang-rape of a local woman under the "invitation" of Alan and Jack, Alan thinking it was all "fun" and even going as far as play-fighting with an enraged Faye (who objected to "wasting film"). Mark would remain at Alan's side during the native's revolt and convinced a scared Alan to continue filming even as Faye was raped and mutilated by the tribe - yet much like Alan his desire for bloodlust was his end and he was tracked down and killed by the tribe, who proceeded to eat his remains before finally clubbing Alan to death, ending the crew once and for all. FUCK Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Teams Category:Rapists Category:Snuff filmer Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Defilers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Partners in Crime